The present invention relates to an operation data processing device for processing work data regarding operation status of pattern sewing system including pattern sewing machines.
Conventionally, a pattern sewing system provided with one or more pattern sewing machines such as an embroidery sewing machine, or a sewing machine for sewing a predetermined pattern, e.g., a pocket setter, have been known. In a production management system for products to which patterns are sewn by such pattern sewing machines, operation status of the pattern sewing machines is recorded as log files, and operation data representing production volume, rate of operation and the like is generated based on the contents of the log files. Such operation data is referred to as management data for improving the production volume and the rate of the operation of the pattern sewing system.
If, in such a pattern sewing system, the same pattern sewing machine is used by a plurality of operator groups alternately (e.g., in three shifts a day), the operation status of the pattern sewing machine is recorded in the same log file, and accordingly it was troublesome to analyze the data on a group basis, or generate the operation data for each group.